Payphone
by Sopphy Stars Cry
Summary: En el amor jamás me ha ido bien, ya que siempre soy yo la que "tiene que arruinar todo", aunque no es así; solo me enamoro muy rápido. Nunca me había detenido a pensar que en los momentos más difíciles el amor iba a tocar mi puerta... o la puerta de una cabina telefónica.
1. Cabina Telefónica

Capítulo 1: Cabina Telefónica

Me desperté enredada en las cobijas color azul, ese día tan nublado y probablemente, igual de aburridos que todos los de mi existencia. Salí de mi habitación al baño y me di una ducha de quince minutos; salí y me puse un pantalón gris, una blusa de dibujos animados roja y unos simples converse.

— Hola mamá—dije mientras agarraba una manzana del frutero.

— Buenos días—sonrió y besó mi frente.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme? Me dijiste por la noche que ibas a decirme algo importante.

—Claro, sí… es que viajaré por unos días a Unova.

— ¿Unova? ¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes, trabajo.

—Ya nada me sorprende de tu trabajo—respondí cabizbaja y salí al garaje.

Subí en Dody y partí a la universidad. Cuando llegué, me bajé y lo guardé en su pokeball. En ese momento, vi a Blue, mi mejor amiga. Ella estaba ahí recargada en la parte trasera de Blasty, su Blastoise, o su "Transporte".

—Hola—sonreí y la saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Yellow, ¿cómo estás?

—No muy bien…

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tienes?

—Mi mamá saldrá de viaje… de nuevo, como siempre no tiene tiempo para mí.

—Ella te ama, Yellow.

—No parece, parece que no le importo— espeté.

—Sé que lo hace—me sonrió y me abrazó —, aun así me tienes a mí.

—Lo sé, eso es en lo que me apoyo.

—Oye, ¿ya viste quién va por allá?

—Sí— Respondí, apenada.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Sólo mirarlo por el resto de mis días en la universidad— Reí—, es un patán… como todos.

—Por favor, es Red. Siempre te ha gustado.

—Exacto, sólo me gusta.

— ¿No te gustaría acercarte a él?

—La verdad no, ¿y qué me tenga como otra pieza de su juego? No gracias, prefiero estar soltera por siempre.

—Sabes perfecto que no es así. Pero como quieras, no te obligaré a nada, Yell. Pero sí te obligo a que vayamos a clases— Soltó una carcajada y yo esbocé una sonrisa.

Entramos a la clase de Biología y me senté, como siempre, hasta el fondo del salón. Delante de mí… Red, probablemente el chico más popular y guapo del colegio. ¿Probablemente? Quiero decir, el chico más popular y guapo de todo el colegio. Desde que entró hace dos años me ha gustado, pero hasta donde sé, es muy… mujeriego. Era el mariscal de campo del equipo de nuestra escuela.  
Admito que voy a las prácticas solo a verlo jugar, lo que más me gusta de él es su sonrisa, definitivamente. Como sacude su cabello mojado de sudor al terminar el entrenamiento… es solo simple atracción. Una vez hemos tenido contacto visual, y eso fue hace unas dos semanas.

*Flashback*

Narra Red;

Terminamos de entrenar y terminé agotado. Fui a sentarme a las gradas, hasta abajo. Tomé un poco de agua y me cambié la playera de americano por una color negro. Miré hacia el cielo y ya empezaba a obscurecer, me encantaba ver las estrellas. Oí toser a una persona detrás de mí, la verdad no le di mucha importancia, hasta que sus quejidos empezaron a hacerse más constantes. Voltee a verla y ella ya le había terminado su ataque. Tenía los ojos llorosos, igual y tenía alguna enfermedad que le causaba toser así de fuerte. La miré… llevaba su rubia cabellera agarrada en una trenza, unos shorts rojos y una blusa blanca. Pensé que sería de esas chicas aspirantes a porristas, hasta que noté algo en ella que me hizo pensar todo lo contrario. Era demasiado tímida como para aspirar a porrista. Era… ella era diferente.

—Hey, em, oye… ¿tienes un bolígrafo que me prestes? — Susurró él alzando una ceja, volteando hacia mí.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

En realidad no tuve esa reacción porque no lo escuchaba, sino porque por fin, después de mucho tiempo me había dirigido la palabra.

—Perdón, ¿cómo? No te escuché— Esbocé una sonrisa tímida.

—No hay problema, quería saber si tenías… un bolígrafo.

—Ah, sí, sí tengo.

—Bien… ¿me lo prestas?

Tonta, que tonta fui.

—Perdón, lo siento estoy distraída…

Saqué de mi mochila la bolsita morada que tenía donde guardaba todos mis lápices. Al abrirla, todo se cayó al suelo. Red no dudó un segundo en ayudarme a levantar mis cosas.

—Encontré el bolígrafo— Articulé apenada.

—Gracias— Lo tomó y me sonrió.

—Por nada— Volví a sentarme y a fijar la vista en el pizarrón, mientras él igual se acomodaba en su asiento de nuevo.

Después de clases, almorcé con Blue, Chuchu y Blasty. Cuando tocó el timbre, teníamos que volver a nuestras aulas. Íbamos a clases de inglés, pero en distintos salones.  
Entré y planeaba sentarme en el lugar de siempre, y noté que había una notita pegada en la mesa:

"Mira debajo de tu banca".

Hice caso y me puse en cuclillas para tener mejor acceso. Me veía como una tonta, así que me apuré para tomar la carta y sentarme de nuevo.  
La abrí con delicadeza y comencé a leerla.

"Hola Yellow, debo decirte que… hoy te ves hermosa. ¿Lo sabías? Tienes un brillo en tus ojos que irradian luz, jajaja. Pensarás, ¿quién es éste loco? Bueno, preciosa… por ahora quedaré como 'anónimo', creo que es lo mejor, tanto para ti como para mí. Solo quería decirte una cosa, ve a la cabina de teléfonos más cercana de tu casa, de preferencia la que está en el parque. Llega puntual, a las seis y media, te llamaré. Por favor, no me rechaces, solo quiero saber un poco más de ti, y si quieres saber un poco más de mí… ve.  
Con cariño, Anónimo".

Doblé la carta y la guardé en mi bolsillo. Admito que estaba un poco asustada, pero no lo suficiente como para no ir a esa cabina y saber quién es ese "anónimo".

Esperé a que terminaran las clases para regresar a mi casa y poder terminar mi tarea antes de las seis.

Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala leyendo mi libro favorito 'Las 50 Sombras de Grey', cuando sonó mi teléfono, era un mensaje de número desconocido.

"No puedo creer que solo falten 45 minutos para oír tu bella voz. Sé que es arriesgado mandarte éste mensaje, que igual ya no quieras ir al lugar donde te cité, pero necesitaba darte una señal de vida, quiero que sepas que no soy malo. Te oigo al rato".

Dejé el teléfono a lado de mí, por si la llamada se adelantaba y decidía llamarme antes.  
Pero no pasó.  
Miré el reloj y faltaban cinco para las seis, así que emprendí camino hacia esa dichosa cabina telefónica. Entré y me cerré bien, con seguro. Me puse a jugar un momento con mi C-Gear y sonó el teléfono rojo que estaba pegado en la pared gris. Contesté.

—Ho… ¿hola? —susurré.

—Hola, ¿Yellow, cierto?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Me dirás quien eres?

—No, por ahora no, linda— Rió.

— ¿Hay algún problema para que no me digas?

—No, pero quiero enamorarte primero con mis palabras, y no con mi físico.

—Veremos eso…— Reí.

—Ya verás que así pasará— Suspiró—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… bueno, un poco mal, ¿tú qué tal?

—Yo… bien, bien. No puedo quejarme. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mi madre se irá a Unova…— Me callé, ya que creo que era demasiada información para ese anónimo—… nada.

—Dime.

—No puedo.

— ¿Hay algún problema? — Preguntó imitando mi tono.

—Sí, que te estaría dando demasiada información.  
¿Qué tal si eres alguien malo?

—Igual y soy malo. Pero malo para las relaciones, ¿sabías? — Rió.

—Ah, ¿por qué crees eso? — Esbocé una sonrisa.

—Verás… las chicas creen que soy muy mujeriego, mala persona. Ya sabes, esas cosas.

—Me gustaría saber si eres así, ¿lo eres?

— ¡No! La verdad es que no, solamente…— Se quedó callado.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, quiero encontrar el amor. Y la mayoría solo busca diversión conmigo, creyendo que yo quiero hacerles lo mismo. Pero… la verdad es que no, no soy así.

— ¿Estás seguro? Digo, no te conozco pero te escuchas demasiado sincero.

—Estoy siendo sincero contigo, créeme.

—Sé más sincero… ¿estudias? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Estudio, y tengo dieciocho.

— ¿Colegio?

—Demasiada información, preciosa.

—Está bien. Pero, señor misterioso, quiero saber un poco más de usted.

—Creo que eso que quiere saber usted, señorita, tendrá que esperar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tengo que irme. Pero… te daré otra señal de vida mañana, ¿ok?

—Bueno, ¿lo juras?

—Te lo juro, confía en mí.

¿Cómo confiar en alguien extraño? — Pensé. Nos despedimos y me dejó un poco más tranquila al saber que mañana me mandaría otro mensaje, o llamada, o una carta, o una nota. O un cartel… yo que sé.  
Acepté por el simple hecho de que quería saber quién era el chico de voz gruesa y sensual, algo tenía que despertaba mi sexto sentido.

_Continuará…__  
_


	2. Segunda Nota

Gracias por los dos primeros reviews :3 Me inspiran (? a seguir escribiendo esta historia SpecialShipping. Bueno, aquí va el capítulo/chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Segunda Nota

Regresé a casa pateando una hoja seca que había caído de un árbol. Me encantaba pisarlas porque el sonido que crujía era un deleite.  
Subí a mi habitación y me aventé a la cama junto a Chuchu. Cerré los ojos y comencé a imaginarme como sería ese chico misterioso. Me lo imaginaba de pelo negro, ojos aceitunados y tez clara.

Esperaba que no fuera uno de esos tipos que primero son lindos contigo, después te empiezan a sacar información, y terminas siendo violada por ellos.  
Me puse el pijama y bajé a tomar un vaso de leche. Ahí estaba mi mamá, preparándose unas tostadas.

— ¿Cómo estás, preciosa? — Acarició mi cabello.

—Bien— Contesté fría.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí— Saqué la leche del refrigerador y tomé un vaso.

—Hija, si estás así porque me iré…

—No mamá, no me entiendes. No te importo, sólo te importa tu maldito trabajo. Ya nunca tienes tiempo para mí, siempre estás metida en tu computadora trabajando, después te vas y no vuelves hasta tarde, y me cansé. De verdad, ya me cansé.

—Lo siento Yell, yo…

—Oh, mejor no hables— La interrumpí con un nudo en la garganta. Tomé mi vaso y subí corriendo a mi habitación, seguida por Chuchu.

Me tomé la leche y terminé dormida.  
Al otro día me levanté a las ocho, entré al baño y me dispuse a tomar una ducha, cuando me llegó un mensaje.

_"Buenos días, linda. Espero que hayas descansado… cuando llegues al colegio, tendrás una sorpresa. Suerte hoy, ponte guapa"._

Sonreí y dejé mi teléfono sobre un taburete. Tardé en darme la ducha, y al salir me puse una blusa corta gris, unos shorts negros, unas zapatillas converse y unas gafas de sol, bajé a la cocina para tomar el desayuno. Mamá estaba ahí sentada esperando a que la cocinera nos sirviera.

—Ahora, ¿ya estás de humor?

—Un poco— Respondí, mientras tomaba de mi jugo de naranja.

—¿Qué tenías?

—Sueño, cansancio. Lamento haberte hablado así.

—No te preocupes.

Sonó mi alarma de que era hora de salir al colegio.

—Lo siento mamá, tengo que irme. Adiós.

—Suerte hoy, Yell.

—Claro.

Salí de casa, monté a Dody y llegué rápidamente al colegio.

—Hey, hola Yellow — Dijo Red saludándome con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola…— Respondí ida.

El mundo se había disipado al sentir su calor tan cerca de mi anatomía.

—Aquí tienes tu bolígrafo. Gracias, linda— Me sonrió.

—De nada, Reddy— Reí.

—Oh por favor— Carcajeó—, no me digas así Yell.

—¿Por qué?

—Prefiero Red— Dijo con un tono creído.

—Perdón, Reddy— Remarqué.

—Vamos linda, no me digas así a menos de que quieras caerme mal.

—Vaya, qué… malo eres.

—No soy malo— Sonrió—, simplemente no me digas Reddy, lo odio… además, me recuerda a una tía… una irritable tía

—Está bien, está bien. Tranquilo guapo— Reí—. Tengo que irme a clase, nos vemos.

—¿Te acompaño? —me preguntó agarrándome el brazo.

—Claro… si quieres.

—Sí, quiero. Vamos— Sonrió.

Me pareció extraño que Red quisiera acompañarme a mi clase, pero me dejé. No todos los días el chico más popular del colegio te pide algo así.

—Buena suerte hoy, Yell.

—Gracias… Red.

—Así está mejor— Se despidió de mí y se fue.

Estaba distraída en mi clase, así que moví mi mano a la parte de debajo de mi mesa, sólo pensando que ahí podía haber algo como una nota, o algo así.

Y no me equivoqué.

___"Te veías linda hoy, ¿eh? Créelo. Te espero hoy mismo a la misma hora de ayer. Te quiero, guapa.__  
__Anónimo"_

¿"Te quiero Guapa"? en primera ni me conocía bien como para decirme "te quiero". La verdad sí me confundí un poco pero al final terminé sonriendo al aire y dejando el recado en mi mochila.

Me había distraído mucho tiempo, tanto que sin darme cuenta, ya habían terminado las clases.

—¡Yellow! ¡Yell! despierta— Rió Blue.

—¿Eh? Lo siento Blue-San, estaba en mi mundo.

—Lo sé, me di cuenta— Me sonrió—. Anda, vámonos.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

—¡A casa! Ya terminó el periodo.

—Ah claro, sí. Perdón.

—Vaya, Yell, ¿en qué piensas?

—No pienso en Red, eh. No.

—Jamás dije… eso.

—¿Enserio no? Bueno, yo no dije lo que tú escuchaste— Reí.

Reímos y salimos después de pasar cada una a nuestros casilleros. Al salir, ella se despidió de mí y yo me fui directamente a mi casa montada nuevamente en Dody. Cuando llegué, me percaté de que mi mamá no estaba. Obviamente, como siempre estaba en su trabajo. Ya nada me sorprendía de ella.

Entonces, subí a mi habitación y me cepillé el cabello. Mi tocador estaba justo en frente de mi ventanal, así que pude ver claramente cómo lanzaban piedritas al balcón. A parte de todo, se escuchaba.

—Hola— Sonrió él.

—¿Red?

—Sí… ¿Yellow?

—Sí— Reí—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pasaba por aquí, y decidí venir a verte.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que vivo aquí?

—Lo… adiviné. Sí.

—Claro…— Sonreí confundida.

—Bueno, linda… me voy, tengo un compromiso— Me guiñó coqueto.

—Ok, suerte.

—La tendré. Adiós, Yell.

Se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras caminaba como un ángel. Entré de nuevo a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama a esperar la hora de mi llamada con el "desconocido", o mejor dicho, Anónimo.  
Me quedé leyendo una revista de novedades en instituciones pokémon, cuando sonó mi alarma en el celular, ya era tiempo de ir a la cabina telefónica.

Caminé hasta el parque y entré al cubículo rojo, y justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

—¿Anónimo?

—Sí, soy yo— Rió.

—Hola— Exclamé.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás, preciosa?

—Bien… gracias. Hey, tú tienes algo que responderme  
— Dije seria.

—No recuerdo nada.

—Yo sí. Quiero saber en qué colegio estudias.

—Te dije, que es demasiada información. Me descubrirías al instante.

—¿Algún sobrenombre? No me agrada "Anónimo".

—Mmm… ¿qué tal Brown?

—¿Brown? ¿Por qué?

—Verás… así me llamo— Carcajeo.

—¿No que era demasiada información?

—No, es lo necesario.

—Si así lo quieres. Y a mí déjame de decir "linda" o "hermosa". No me gusta.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gusta que me hablen así los desconocidos.

—No soy un desconocido. No.

—¿Sí? ¡Lo eres! No te conozco del todo, Brown.

—Me conoces mejor de lo que crees. Aunque no me "conozcas", según tú.

—Pues es así, no te conozco. Tú tampoco me conoces.

—Si es así, ¿por qué estoy hablando contigo?

—Porque me pusiste una nota en mí… espera.

—Ya vas entendiendo todo— Rió.

—¡Vas en mi colegio!

—Aleluya.

—Bueno, ¿en qué grado?

—El mismo que el tuyo. Ya te dije que me conoces mejor de lo que crees. Así que, mejor te daré otra pista mañana. En el colegio.

—Es fin de semana.

—Pues si quieres saber algo de mí mañana, tendrás que ir aunque esté cerrado.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso?

—Usa tu ingenio, sé que eres lista.

—¿Estarás ahí?

—No exactamente.

—¡Explícame! Por favor, no te entiendo bien… Brown.

—Mira, solamente ve a las cinco, ¿está bien? Justo cuando llegues tendrás mi pista, pero no me hagas berrinche.

—No es berrinche…

—¿Segura?

—Sí— Reí.

—Bueno… ahora, hablemos de nosotros.

—Mejor hablemos de ti. ¿Tienes novia?

—Quedamos que el que hablaba aquí, era yo.

—Cierto. Pero yo también quiero saber.

—No. No tengo novia. ¿Sabes? Estoy… esperando a una chica.

—¿Esperando?

—A que se fije en mí.

—Haz lo posible.

—Lo estoy haciendo, pero no… me ve.

—¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo! No pares hasta conseguirlo. Si la describes, te podré ayudar.

—¿Estás segura? — Su voz se oía con esperanza.

—Claro.

—Bueno… es rubia, pelo liso. Es hermosa, no sé cómo explicártelo, es perfecta.

—Se nota que estás enamorado de ella.

—Algo así, se podría decir.

—Dímelo— Reí.

—Pues sí, sí. Estoy enamorado, y perdidamente. Joder, es sencillamente hermosa.

—¿Y ella te ha hablado alguna vez?

—Los últimos días sí, pero si yo no le hablaba… ella jamás lo haría.

—¿Estás seguro? Igual y no se siente cómoda hablándote.

—Lo sé, le doy miedo… seguramente.

—¿Cómo crees que alguien podría tenerte miedo? No seas pesimista, Red.

—¿Cómo me… llamaste? —preguntó nervioso.

—Lo siento— Reí—, te confundí.

—Cuéntame de ese tal Red— Inquirió.

—Te aburrirás—solté un suspiro.

—Por supuesto que no, anda, cuéntame.

—Bueno… es un chico guapísimo. Es hermoso, es… el chico más popular del colegio. Nunca se fijaría en mí.

—Escucha, nunca digas nunca.

—Lo sé… bueno, los últimos días me ha hablado, pero un poquito. Sí me agrada convivir con él, pero me siento extraña.

—No te sientas así. Igual y él también se siente así a tu lado.

Esa fue la plática más larga que tuvimos. Se extendió hasta las ocho de la noche, colgamos y volví a mi casa.

Por fin había captado: algo tenían en común Red y Brown. Parecían la misma persona, ya que nuestras "historias" eran casi idénticas.

Retomé el camino a casa mientras caminaba confundida.

_Continuará…_


	3. La primera cita

Capítulo 3:

—Ah hija, qué bueno que llegas.

—Hola mamá— Saludé seca.

—¿Cómo andas?

—Bien— Subí el primer escalón.

—Espera Yellow.

—¿Qué?

—Hija, yo quiero saber si quieres irte a Unova conmigo.

—Ah… no.

—¿Segura? La pasarías in…

—No mamá. ¿Y quedarme encerrada en el hotel todo el día mientras sales a trabajar? Mejor vete tú, aquí tengo todo lo que quiero.

—¿Y tu madre?

—No. No la quiero conmigo. Buenas noches.

La verdad no me había arrepentido de decir eso, pero sabía que ella se pondría mal. Siempre la había tratado muy mal, y jamás le había pedido perdón. A pesar de todo, ella sigue buscando que nuestra relación se vuelva a construir, pero yo no quiero eso. Sin ella me siento libre, no soy mayor de edad… pero pronto lo seré, y necesito libertad, además. Aparte de todo, vivo con ella y no la respeto… debería disculparme por todo el daño que le he hecho.

Pero eso no significa que la quiero dentro de mi vida.

Me encerré en mi habitación y entré al cuarto de baño para ducharme. Abrí la llave del agua caliente y esperé a que estuviera en la temperatura perfecta. Al salir me coloqué un short de mezclilla corto y una blusa de tirantes gris. Me deje el cabello suelto y bajé por una taza de café caliente. El teléfono de casa sonó y contesté.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Yell. ¿Cómo estás?

—Red— Suspiré aliviada—. Bien, ¿y tú? Gracias por llamar.

—¿Gracias? ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Sí, escuchar tu voz.

—Oh, linda— Rió—. Oye… quiero preguntarte algo.

—Claro, dime.

—¿Quisieras salir mañana conmigo, después de que vayas a la secun…

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que iré mañana?

—No, lo siento… lo supuse— Respondió.

—Red…

—Bueno, ya.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo supuse— Rió.

—Claro. Ajá, claro. ¿Sabes algo sobre ese chico?

—¿Cuál chico, Yellow? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Has estado saliendo con alguien y yo no lo sabía?

—No— Reí—, olvídalo.

—Olvidado. Ahora… respóndeme.

—Olvidé tu pregunta.

—Claro… ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana?

—Me encantaría.

—Entonces te veo mañana afuera de tu casa. A las seis, ¿te parece?

—¿A las seis? Lo siento, no puedo.

—¿Tienes algo importante que hacer?

—Una llamada, de hecho.

—Supongo que la puedes hacer más tarde…— Espetó con cautela.

—Mejor pon otra hora, te juro que no puedo.

—Siete, ¿ok?

—Bueno… te veo mañana.

—Sí, cuídate.

—Tú igual preciosa. Descansa.

Colgué y me llevé el teléfono a mi habitación. Me quedé dormida leyendo un libro.  
Amanecí con el libro abierto en la página que me había quedado, lo puse a un lado y encendí el televisor. Al poco rato, me llegó un mensaje.

"Urge que vayas ahora mismo a la cabina, te necesito mucho. Por favor, vé"

Sin pensarlo me levanté de la cama y me puse lo primero que encontré. Al bajar, mi mamá estaba sentada leyendo el diario en el comedor.

—Buenos días mamá. Saldré, no tardo.

—Con cuidado hija— Me sonrió.

—Sí— Dije, y cerré la puerta de casa.

Caminé por el parque y llegué al lugar. Me encerré y no fue necesario esperar la llamada, ya que justo cuando cerré, empezó a sonar.

—¿Brown?

—Sí, hola— Suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa? Me preocupaste con el mensaje.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención. Buenos días— Rió.

—¿Eso era? Buenos días para ti también— Dije aliviada.

—Perdón si te desperté.

—No te preocupes, ya me había levantado. Uhm… entonces ¿era todo?

—Sí… ah, y otra cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Salúdame a tu amigo Red.

Abrí los ojos como platos… ¿Red?, ¿Red?, ¿Cómo es que Brown sabía sobre él? Trague saliva y me dispuse a hablar

—Eh, no es por ser grosera Brown, pero ¿cómo sabes de él?

—Me hablaste de él ayer, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Ah, sí claro. Lo siento, discúlpame. No tengo… buena memoria— Reí.

—No te preocupes linda… creo que sí me estoy sobrepasando un poco con esto.

—Está bien. Oye, lo siento tengo que ir a arreglarme para verme con Red… hablamos mañana.

—¡Espera! Recuerda que tienes que pasar al colegio, ¿o lo habías olvidado?

—¿Para qué?

—No puedo, no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado, Yellow.

—Lo olvidé, perdón. Dime para qué.

—No, ¿sabes qué? Mejor sí hablamos luego.

El sonido de que había colgado inundó mis oídos. La verdad no recordaba nada de lo que me había dicho. Entonces dejé el teléfono en su lugar y salí de la cabina. Me fui cruzada de brazos hasta casa y directamente subí a ducharme y a cambiarme.

Me puse un vestido hermoso color azul. Me había tomado la libertad de estudiar cada detalle de Red, y ese color, junto con el verde, eran sus colores favoritos. Me dejé el cabello suelto, vi en el espejo como mi cabello revoloteaba, sonreí y bajé a la estancia a esperar a que llegara por mí.  
Así estuve por tres horas…  
¡Me cansé! No podía esperarlo más. No podía creer que Red me hubiera dejado plantada.

Sabía desde un principio que era un mujeriego, siempre lo supe, pero me hechizó con sus hermosos ojos flamantes, ya no podía confiar más en él. Ya no quería saber más… nada, aunque me doliera. Y mucho.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté sin ganas y me fui directo al baño. Cuando salí de bañarme me puse unos simples jeans y una blusa holgada perfecta para la ocasión: con un corazón roto. Típico que cuando te sientes mal… tu vestimenta lo refleja.  
No quise ni desayunar, así que me fui directamente a la escuela.  
En el primer periodo fui acompañada por Blue a mi casillero. Pasábamos por las aulas de Comunicación y Ciencias… y ahí fue cuando noté la razón de la ausencia de Red la tarde anterior: estaba tomado de la mano con Platinum, la chica más "sexy" del colegio según los chicos. La más pretensiosa, según… todas. Odié por un momento ver esa escena, no hice caso.  
Segundos después devolví la mirada a ellos y… vi que se estaban besando. Fogosa e intensamente. Como si fuera el último beso de sus vidas.  
Obviamente, eran la nota del día. Todos estaban con sus cámaras, teléfonos celulares e iPod tomando foto o video a la candente vista.

Sentí como todo el mundo se me venía encima.

—¿Estás bien, Nessie? — Me preguntó Blue, recordando mi apodo de niñas… cosa que extrañamente me hacía sentir más calmada.

—Sí, Blue. Lo estoy.

—No. Sé que no estás bien. Te llevaré a casa.

—No, enserio estoy bien. No me voy a perder mis clases por una idiotez.

—Para ti no es idiotez, y lo sabes.

—Perdón, Blue, vamos a clases, no quiero irme. Sólo me maree un poco.

—¿Ver a Red besándose con Platinum no te parte el alma?

—Y el corazón. Pero si él así lo quiso yo no puedo hacer nada, si está con ella es por algo.

—Pero estos días…

—Sé lo que pasó, pero igual y sólo era para ilusionarme. Y lo logró, pero no vale la pena.

—Lo siento mucho, Nessie. Si pudiera hacer algo… — Dijo intentando abrazarme

—Nada, dejar que él sea feliz. — Respondí alejando su cuerpo del mío, no quería abrazos, eso sólo ayudaría a los demás a entender que me dolía la escena que estaba viendo

—¿Y tú? Tú igual tienes ese derecho.

—Pero yo quiero ser feliz ¡con él! Lo peor es que Brown tampoco me habla, y no sé por qué.

—Mira Yell, ni lo conoces así que por él ni te preocupes.

En ese momento pasó Red a mi lado dejando que su aroma se impregnara en mis poros. Inhalé encantada.  
Red se detuvo y para colmo, me tocó el hombro.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿sí?

—No, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, "Reddy". Me dejaste plantada ayer.

—Tuve una emergencia…

—¿Platinum era tu emergencia?

—No,

Me alejé sin pensarlo con Blue sosteniendo mi agarre.

—Amiga, eso fue muy valiente.

—Lo sé, pero no sabes cuánto me dolió.

—Se notaba.

—Quiero llorar— Reí con el nudo en la garganta.

—Llora, aquí me tienes.

—¡Lo sé! Eso me hace feliz pero… me haría más feliz saber que Red no jugó conmigo.

—No lo hice— Dijo entrando al aula. Dejó sus libros en la banca que estaba vacía a lado de mí.

Blue se fue a su lugar, y me guiñó el ojo. Todo estaría bien.

—Lo hiciste, Red. Jugaste con mis malditos sentimientos. Sólo te importan los tuyos de mierda.

—¡Hey! Tranquila, cariño.

—No me digas así.

—Tranquila Yellow. Es lo mismo— Rió para sí—, ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Me tuviste como imbécil esperándote ayer por la tarde.

—¡Ayer! No sé de qué hablas, no recuerdo nada— Me sonrió irónico.

—Claro, karma.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tonterías.

—Dímelo, Yellow.

—Le hice lo mismo a un amigo, y se me regresó.

"_Todo en ésta vida se regresa."- Pensé y comencé a anotar lo que el profesor ponía en la pisarra  
_  
—¿Un amigo? ¿Quisieras contarme?

—No, en realidad no. Se supone que estoy enojada contigo.

—Exacto, se supone. Pero si lo estuvieras, no estarías hablando conmigo, ¿o sí?

—No.

—Ah, ¿ves? Me gustaría saber acerca de ese amigo tuyo. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Brown.

—¿Y cómo es?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Es tu amigo, debes de saberlo.

—No lo sé… jamás lo he visto.

—¿Lo has oído?

—¡Sí! — Exclamé—, ¿cómo saben ustedes tanto?

—Otra vez no sé de qué hablas.

—Ustedes dos tienen tanto… en común.

—¿Ah? — Preguntó confundido y nervioso.

—Ambos saben sobre la existencia del otro, ¿se conocen?

—No. Si tú no lo conoces, yo menos, Yellow— Rió—, me confundo contigo.

—Claro… por eso prefieres a Platinum… porque no te confunde. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Por qué.

—Porque es fácil— Respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro, victoriosa.

—Veo… que hay un lado de ti que no conocía Yellow.

—Jamás se termina de conocer a las personas, Red.

El profesor comenzó a hablar, pero ni él ni yo le prestábamos la más mínima atención.

—Tienes razón. ¿Ya terminé de conocerte?

—No me conoces ni la mitad.

—Me gustaría conocerte entera— Se rió—, no lo tomes en doble sentido.

—No lo hice— Sonreí, a pesar de que sí lo había tomado en ese sentido. Hizo que me mordiera el labio involuntariamente.

—Bien… ¿me perdonas, Yell?

—No, aún no. Apenas acabo de enojarme contigo.

—Cierto… ¿cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar?

—Eso lo decido yo— Le sonreí—. Ahora pondré atención a la clase…

—Adelante— Me miró y me guiñó el ojo.

No puedo creer que haya dejado que lo manipulara. Él era demasiado listo, yo demasiado torpe. Y comenzaba a tener la sensación de que él estaba enamorado de mí, o algo por el estilo.  
Sus miradas y gestos lo delataban. Le gustaba. Le gustaba hacerme reír y sonreír, y lo hacía con ganas.

Al terminar el segundo periodo, no vi a Red salir del colegio, aun así no me preocupé.  
Blue siguió su camino sola igual que yo… sólo que Blue me enviaba mensajes cada cinco minutos… mensajes cómo "¿Y? ¿Qué paso?" "¿Vuelves a caer en el juego?" "¡Quiero jugo de uva!" O cosas por el estilo…

—¡Llegué!— Grité al entrar.

—Hola hija— Me sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que trabajarías.

—Pedí el día.

—¿Tú? Dios, ¡Se acabará el mundo!

—¿Por qué me odias? Siempre te he dado todo lo que quieres, no mereces tratarme de ese modo.

—¿A quién le importa eso? Yo no quería cosas materiales, sólo tu compañía. Y al parecer jamás te interesó eso.

—Pensé que así eras feliz.

—Pues pensaste mal. ¿Para qué pediste el día?— Pregunté desinteresada.

—Para pasarlo contigo, Yellow.

—Buen chiste.

—No es un chiste, quiero que veas que en verdad me importas. Eres mi hija, y te amo.

—Sería el colmo que no me quisieras. Lo siento mamá, no quiero estar contigo. No estuviste dieciséis años de mi vida, ¿y quieres compensarlo?

—Me gustaría. Sí.

—Perdón, tengo cosas que hacer.

Subí a mi habitación a esperar una señal de vida de Brown. Red no importaba en ese momento, pero siempre estaba en mi mente. Dios, era tan  
perfecto, joder. Comenzaba a creer que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él pero eso no podía ser porque... me lastimó, me rompió el corazón  
y no soy fácil de manipular. De hecho, no soy fácil en nada.  
Le costaba mucho a las personas poder entenderme, o me entendían pero yo a ellas no. jamás pude comprender la ausencia de mi madre en mi  
vida. Mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeña, tenía seis meses de vida apenas. Me hubiera gustado mucho poder compartir con él, pero me pone  
mejor saber que pudo conocerme en mis primeros días.  
Nunca comprendí a mamá, por eso no la soportaba. Jamás soporté su compañía porque siempre me daba todo lo que yo le pedía, nunca se  
preocupó en estar conmigo un fin de semana, o en vacaciones me mandaba con mi abuela.  
Ahora que crecí, soy libre de hacer lo que me pese, y no pienso integrarla en mis planes de vida en un futuro.  
Un mensaje de voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
Era Red:

"Yellow, quiero arreglar las cosas. No soporto que estés enojada conmigo. Olvidé nuestra cita, lo siento mucho, ¿podrías perdonarme? Quisiera  
compensarlo... ¿salimos hoy? Respóndeme linda, por favor. No puedo estar sin un día de tu compañía. Me he encariñado mucho contigo, quiero  
estar contigo..."

Yo le respondí con un mensaje de texto.

"Red, aunque no me lo creas, estaba a punto de ir a tu casa a buscarte. Yo tampoco soporto que estemos peleados... o bueno, no soporto  
estar enojada contigo. Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, ¿verdad? Te perdono, más bien, perdóname tú a mí. Y me encantaría salir contigo,  
pero por favor, no se te olvide pasar por mí, jajajaja "

"Linda, obviamente no tengo nada que perdonarte. Y por cierto... gracias por recordarme, jajaja. No, es mentira. No se me volvería a olvidar  
algo así. Paso dentro de dos horas"

Me cambié de ropa y me puse una blusa negra con una cruz blanca, unos pantalones rojos y unas sandalias, dejé mi cabello suelto. Salí de mi habitación y me armé de valor para entrar a la de mamá.  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba allí. Seguía casi igual. Estaba pintada del mismo color, tenía las mismas sábanas y el sofá de papá seguía  
en su lugar. Mamá estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, con unas cartas.

—¿Mamá?— Dije. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, hija?— Me sonrió.

No sé por qué me sonrió si era demasiado grosera con ella.

—Mamá, ¿por qué me sonríes? Te trato muy mal, y tú... me tienes paciencia. Creo que así no debería de ser, es demasiado...

—Es que no me molesta que seas así conmigo, yo lo entiendo porque... todo lo que me dijiste, simplemente me hizo abrir los ojos. Jamás  
estuve contigo y quiero venir y tratar de arreglar las cosas. Pero no se puede.

—Quiero pedirte perdón— La miré a los ojos—, por todo lo que te he hecho. Todo lo malo. Tal vez no te lo demuestro, pero también te quiero,  
te adoro, te amo mamá. En serio, perdóname, perdóname por favor— La abracé y me recargué en su hombro.

—Nessie, no importa. Perdóname tú a mí por todos esos momentos que evité por mi estúpido trabajo.

—Olvidados. Olvida todo, todo mamá. Todo.

—Trato de hacerlo siempre— Me sonrió y acarició mi cabello—, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, y mucho.

Platiqué con mi mamá hasta que dio la hora de verme con Red. Al parecer estaba pegado en la puerta, y tenía un reloj que le indicaba "Ya,  
toca el timbre, sé puntual". Parecía. A la hora justa sonó el timbre y yo abrí.

—Hola— Sonreí.

—Wow, Yellow— Exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Te ves lindísima— Me miró de arriba a abajo.

—Gracias— Respondí apenada—, tú también te ves muy bien.

—Gracias. ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro.

Salí de casa y él me tomó la mano. Sentí la conexión. Justo en el momento que él me tocó, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, y sin sentido. Pues muchas veces Red se me había acercado para saludarme, pero jamás había sentido lo que sentí.  
Lo miré, y le sonreí. No quería que mis nervios se notaran, pero como siempre, mi mano comenzó a sudar y tuve que retirarla.

—¿Yell? ¿Por qué me sueltas?

—Mi mano...

—¿Qué tiene tu mano?

—Suda.

—No me importa— Volvió a agarrarla—, quiero tenerte de la mano.

—Red, que pena. No, por favor.

—Tú igual me pones nervioso, y haces que me sude... la frente— Rió.

—¡Hey!— Carcajee—, jamás había puesto nervioso a alguien. Mucho menos al... mariscal de campo de mi colegio.

—Me siento afortunado de ser el primero—me soltó la mano y me colocó en frente de él.

Agarró mi cintura y me acercó más a él. Su aliento chocaba en mi rostro... Dios, su aliento olía delicioso. Sus ojos... carajo, no  
por favor, me miraba como si quisiera violarme. No pude alejar la vista, me fulminó. Me tenía encantada en esos momentos.

—¿Quieres saber algo? Platinum... no significa nada.

Platinum, ni la recordaba.

—¿En serio? Bueno... perdón Red, pero no estábamos hablando sobre ella.

—Sé que quieres saber qué me traigo con ella.

—La verdad sí, pero sería demasiado descortés preguntarte.

—Para nada.

—¿Están saliendo?

—No— Me sonrió. Aún me tenía sujeta de la cadera.

—¿Entonces... por qué se besan?

—No hay compromisos.

—¿Quieres decir que no quieres nada serio?— Me alejé de él.

—Quiero decir, que no estoy saliendo con ella, Yellow.

—¿Son amigos benéficos?

—No, no somos nada.

—¿Amigos?

—Algo así.

—Explícame Red.

—Platinum... siempre le he gustado. Hace un año igual me gustaba, lo admito, pero estos días que he estado contigo sé que con quien quiero algo  
serio es...

—¿Con... conmigo?— Pregunté exhaltada.

—Ah... no sé, tal vez ¡Sí! Contigo.

—No puedo creerlo— Respondí perpleja.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Jamás has salido con alguien?

—Claro que sí, bobo, pero con alguien como tú... Jamás.

—¿A qué te refieres a alguien como yo? Soy como cualquier otra persona.

—¡No! Tú eres Reddy, Red. La persona de la que siempre he estado enamorada desde que entre al colegio. Lo admito.

Se quedó con la mirada vacía y luego sonrió.

—¿Qué piensas? Perdon, lo dije sin pensar, se me salió de la boca.

—Shhh— Colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios—, es bueno saberlo.

Quitó su dedo y sin pensarlo, me besó. Un beso fogoso, intenso y tierno. Jamás había dado un mejor beso.  
Caray, besaba tan perfectamente bien, sus labios eran los más suaves que jamás haya tocado.  
Sus latidos se alcanzaban a oír, latía demasiado rápido. Su respiración se aceleró.

—Red...—Dije entre el beso.

—¿Qué pasa?...— No dejó de besarme.

—Te... quiero...

Se separó y me miró a los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero, Yell— Me sonrió—, ahora vamos a nuestra cita.

—Creí que ya había empezado esta cita desde hace media hora— Reí.

—Falta lo mejor— Me susurró.

Caminamos hasta un lago. Había mesitas y sillas por todo el lugar. Pero yo no veía el lugar de nuestra cita.

—¿Tenemos mesa?— Pregunté.

—Algo así...

Me tapó los ojos, hasta que paramos. Los destapó y vi un picnic.  
Era un mantel, típico, y encima había mucha comida: sandwiches, gelatina, galletas, jugo, uvas y fresas con chocolate.

—¿Qué es esto? Red, es increíble.

—Es nuestra cita, y me alegra que te guste— Besó mi mejilla.

_Continuará…_

_**._. esto es lo más largo que he escrito ñ.ñ **_

_**Yo soy de capítulos cortos… pero este… personalmente me gustó más que los anteriores **____** bueno, ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y… Kari McCartney, si lees esto… ¡SIGUE AMOR UNIVERSITARIO! Y alejate de los sartenes ._.**_


	4. ¿Blue?

Antes que nada; Muchas gracias por los 11 reviews que han planteado en este fic, y también quiero agradecer de antemano los 4 Favs que lleva esta historia que podría decir "Esta recién comenzando." Muchas gracias por todo ahora sí, puedes leer el capítulo/chapter :3

Chapter 4: ¿Blue?

Me guio para que me sentara sobre el mantel junto a él.  
Primero comimos sándwiches y tomamos jugo. Nos acabamos todo. Al final, agarré una fresa con chocolate.  
Creo que él fue el que comió más.

—¿Quieres la última?— Preguntó él.

—No gracias, cómela tú.

—¿Estás segura? Probablemente es la mejor que hayas comido en toda tu vida, y me la estás ofreciendo.

—Uhm... está bien— Sonreí y él puso la fresa en mi boca.

Tenía razón.

—Vaya.

—¿Estuve en lo cierto?

—Sí— Sonreí.

—Me alegra. Me la pasé de lujo. De hecho, siempre me la paso genial contigo.

—Red...

—¿Qué?

—Haces que me sonroje.

—No importa, te hace ver aún más linda.

—¡Red!— Reí.

—Perdón, perdón. Es que es inevitable coquetear contigo.

—Oh por favor.

—Es enserio, preciosa. Hey, ¿quieres ir a nadar?

—¿Nadar? No traigo traje de baño.

—Qué va, no lo necesitamos— Me guiñó.

Comenzó a quitarse su camisa y el pantalón.  
Aparté la vista para no ver lo que seguía.

—Vamos, es tu turno, Yellow.— Dijo haciendo que sintiera escalofrío y sonrojo a la vez, creo que ya no es el chico despistado que conocía en primaria.

—No entraré al lago en ropa interior.

—Entra, o te tiro con todo y ropa— Se rió.

—No Red.

—¿No te sientes cómoda?

—Contigo... en ropa interior... no mucho.

—Oh vamos— Me miró coqueto—, si quieres yo te ayudo a quitarte tu ropa.

—¡Red! Vete calmando.

—Lo siento, lo siento— Se volvió a poner la camisa.

—¿Qué haces?— Pregunté.

—Me estoy comportando mal contigo, y apenas es nuestra primera cita.

—No importa... Red, está bien. Nademos en ropa interior— Reí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, además hace mucho calor hoy. Será divertido. — Sonreí.

_«Yellow, definitivamente tú también cambiaste, y mucho»- Pensé. _Acto seguido agité la cabeza y miré a Red, que al parecer quería hablar

—Prometo no sobrepasarme— Se puso la mano en el pecho.

—Por favor— Lo miré y le sonreí—, no vaya a ser que se malpiense. Somos sólo amigos que nadan semidesnudos en el lago...

—Claro, amigos— Sonrió.

Me quité el pantalón y la blusa. Las pulseras y el collar. Dejé mi celular envuelto en mi ropa.  
Red volvió a quitarse la camisa y nos guiamos a la orilla.  
Entramos juntos y el agua estaba completamente helada. No evité abrazarlo.

—Perdón, tengo frío— Dije a su oído.

_«¡Yellow! Definitivamente cambiaste. No aproveches la situación, pervertida» Volví a pensar. Miré a Red y sonreí cómo si nada_

—Yo también— Sonrió. Estaba temblando.

—¿Quieres salirte? Nos podemos enfermar, Red.

—No, no nos enfermaremos. Nadaremos, y así se nos quita el frío.

Me hizo a un lado y empezamos a jugar.  
Hacíamos carreritas y quien ganaba, obtenía un abrazo para ganar más calor. Aunque... bueno, aún así quien perdiera conseguía un abrazo.  
Sentí como nos observaba alguien desde un arbusto.

—Red…— Me acerqué a él—, alguien nos espía.

—¿Qué?

Giró la cabeza para todos lados, pero no vio que una chica se escabulló entre un gran arbusto de hojas verdes.  
White, la chica encargada del anuario estaba ahí, espiándonos y seguramente, ya había tomado decenas de fotos románticas entre  
Red y yo.

—Mierda—dijo él—. Ponte tu ropa— Me ordenó.

—Claro— Me salí del agua, y aunque estaba empapada, me puse el pantalón y la blusa.

Él salió detrás de mí, e igual se puso sus prendas. Se sentó a lado de mí y volteó a verme.

—Nos espera un largo día mañana en la secundaria…

—Lo sé, mañana todos nos interrogarán.

—¿Te afecta?

—No, pero a ti...

—A mí tampoco, no me importa. Quiero que sepan que soy feliz, semidesnudo y feliz contigo.

Me miró, me sonrió y me plantó un beso, al instante se escuchó el "click" de la foto.

Me llevó a mi casa después de pasar unas tres horas platicando.  
A pesar del contratiempo que tuvimos con White, nuestra cita fue perfecta. Nos tomamos algunas fotos antes de despedirnos.

—Descansa, preciosa. ¿Quieres?

—Claro, tú igual descansa.

—Te veo mañana en la secundaria.

—Por supuesto.

Se alejó de casa con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—¡Espera!— Le grité.

—¿Sí?— Volteó a verme.

—¿No tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme?— Estaba ansiosa por saber si me pediría ser su novia.

—No Yell, ¿por qué?

—Oh... no, por nada— Le sonreí.

—Está bien, adiós.

—Bye...

Cerré la puerta de casa, decepcionada. Me quedé un buen rato recargada ahí, esperando aquel momento que jamás llegó con Red.  
Sí, tal vez yo estaba acelerando mucho las cosas, pero él también lo hacía, lo cual me provocaba más. Nos habíamos besado, y habíamos nadado semidesnudos en un lago público.

Joder, tal vez para él no signifique nada, aunque él haya dicho que me quería junto a él. No sabía qué pensar; Red quería algo serio conmigo o simplemente algo sin compromisos, como lo hizo con Platinum. Me sentía frustrada, muy mal. Mareada, me fui directamente al baño y llené la tina. Le puse unas cuantas burbujas.  
Me desposé de mis ropas y dejé el celular en una mesita, puse música relajante y volví. Me adentré en el agua caliente, dios... cuánta relajación. La necesitaba.  
Cerré los ojos para no pensar en nada.

Cinco minutos después mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, tono de llamada.  
Salí desnuda de la tina y contesté.

—Brown...

—Hola Yellow, ¿cómo estás? No he sabido nada de ti, en todo el día.

—Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo. ¿Qué pasó?

—Sé que no es tu culpa. A la gente se le olvidan las cosas.

—¿Estás seguro? La última vez que hablamos te oías molesto.

—Ya no lo estoy— Rió.

—Me alegra. Brown, quiero saber algo.

—Sí, dime.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número de celular? Digo, no te conozco, así que obviamente jamás te lo di yo.

—Me interesas, y te investigué.

—La verdad, a veces pienso que eres un espía encubierto o algo parecido— Reí.

—¿Ah? Ves muchas películas, cariño. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Sabes cosas de mí, y no te conozco. Sé que vas en mi colegio pero ¿por qué no existe ningún Brown en las listas? Dime por favor, quién eres.

—Me llamo Brown...

—¿Brown qué?

—Brown. Y, Dios nena, ponte una bata.

—¿Qué...

Joder, no sé cómo fue que me vio. ¡Estaba desnuda! Las ventanas del baño no tenían cortinas, mierda. Se me fue, me había visto entera.

—Por favor Brown, sal de donde quiera que estés. Me estás asustando.

—Soy una buena persona, te lo juro. Sí, estoy afuera de tu casa pero no pensé que estarías ya sabes, en el baño. Lo siento mucho.

—Adiós, adiós, no vuelvas a hablarme hasta que te dignes a dar la cara—colgué.

No dudé ni un segundo en taparme e irme a mi habitación.  
Genial, un extraño me había visto en cueros y mojada. Erótico, ¿no? Una escena perfecta para que un chico se excite.  
No podía hablar más con Brown hasta que diera la cara y lo conociera. Si era un jodido acosador, me suicidaría. Si fuera un chico, que supuestamente va en mi colegio, me sentiría humillada.  
Me puse la pijama, me amarré el cabello y me metí entre las sábanas recuperando el calor.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?—le preguntó Red a Yellow.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas enserio?

—Jamás he hablado más enserio— Le respondió sonriente.

—¡Sí! Si quiero serlo— Le regaló una última sonrisa antes de abrazarlo.

—Hija, hija despierta. Buenos días.

—¿Mamá?

Me decepcioné al darme cuenta de que todo había sido nada más que un hermoso sueño.

—Se te hace tarde para ir al colegio.

—Gracias.

—Por nada. El desayuno ya está servido, así que apúrate.

—Está bien— Le dije.

Me levanté, y sin ganas, entré al baño. Me quité la pijama y entré a la ducha.  
Mi cuerpo tembló al recordar la voz deseosa de Brown al verme completamente desnuda.  
Me distraje por un buen rato, hasta que volví a la realidad y me apuré en bañarme.

Al salir me puse un vestido blanco hasta la cintura, con la frase "Radiate Hot", y la parte de la cintura para abajo floreada, unos zapatos bajos rosas y me deje el cabello amarrado en una coleta.

Bajé a desayunar con mi madre, y después, salí al colegio.

—¡Blue!— Le grité a mi amiga mientras bajaba de Dody, mi "transporte".

—Hola Nessie, ¿qué tal todo?

—Bien, todo bien.

—Lo que pasó ayer con Red ya no es un secreto— Rió.

—¿De qué me hablas?

—Nadaron desnudos en el lago. Qué descaro— Me miró sonriente—, quién lo diría amiga, se te quitó lo tímida… ¡al fin!— Me abrazó.

—¡No estábamos desnudos! Eso... es mentira.

—Ve las fotos.

Me entregó su celular y en la página web estaban infiltradas las fotos donde "Yellow del Bosque Verde y Red de Pueblo Paleta se veían muy cariñosos y sin prendas", según el artículo.

—Están arregladas, te lo juro.

—A mí no me tienes que demostrar nada. Yo te creo, no te veo ni en mis sueños más locos nadando desnuda con él— Se carcajeó.

—Claro— Reí descaradamente. —Nadamos SEMIdesnudos— Dije haciendo un énfasis en la palabra "Semi", Blue abrió la boca y los ojos como platos y para volver a la normalidad, sólo miró a Green Oak.

Caminamos a clases, y en el aula de Trigonometría estaba Red sentado a un lado de mi pupitre.

—Señorita con el "Viridian Mind"— Me miró.

—Señor que destruyó sólo al Team Rocket.

—¿Qué tal tu día?

—Espantoso, ¿y el tuyo?

—Nada nuevo... gente acosándome, chicas celosas.

Claro, chicas celosas. Lo que me faltaba. Que un montón de mujeres locas por el chico me molestaran.

—Cuídate de ellas— Me recordó.

—Claro, no importa. Tengo suficiente con mi amiga, quien no para de interrogarme.

—Típico.

—¿Te han preguntado algo?

—Sí, demasiadas cosas. Creen que nos acostamos… O bueno, Gold cree eso— Rió por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? Por Dios, qué idiota.

—Ni tanto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Seré sincero Yellow; la primera vez que salgo con una chica... me la tiro. Por eso creen que pasó lo mismo contigo.

—Y obviamente si dices que no, no te creerán.

—Obviamente— Me sonrió.

—Bueno, creo que si tú y yo seguimos saliendo tendremos que soportar todo esto— Voltee a verlo.

—Te dije que no me importa. Quiero que me vean feliz, que soy feliz y que estoy bien contigo.

—En ese caso, si quieres ser feliz conmigo...

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no me has pedido que salgamos formalmente?

—Creo que aún no estás lista para una relación.

—Estoy... lo suficientemente lista— Le respondí.

—¿Lista para ser acosada por todo el mundo? No lo creo linda, así, así estamos bien.

—Es verdad— Susurré—, no me quieres para algo serio.

—No es eso...

—Claro, no estás listo para salir con una marginada.

—Me malentendiste.

—Cualquiera te malentendería.

—Yellow yo...

—Ya, déjalo así.

Me di vuelta para ignorarlo por completo.  
Terminaron las clases y volví a casa junto con Blue, quien no paraba de hablarme sobre el tema "Rojo" según Blue… y también hablaba sobre su novio; Green Oak, pero definitivamente, mi cita con Red ganó las palabras de la castaña.  
Me había vuelto a romper el corazón, un día después de que todo había salido genial.

_-w-_

—Linda, ¿me vas a dejar explicarte?— Me susurró Red mientras evadía al profesor.

—No creo.

—Por favor Yell. Me malentendiste, jamás te ignoraría por ser "marginada", según tú. — Red, sé a qué te refieres. No eres el único que me dice así. —No fue mi intención esa.

—Te escucho— Me voltee hacia él y coloqué la cabeza en mi mano.

—No estoy preparado, yo, para salir con alguien como tú. ¿Sabes por qué? Jamás he conocido a alguien como tú. Así de linda, cariñosa, hermosa, sensible, bonita, perfecta...

—¿Es enserio todo eso?

—Jamás he hablado más enserio— Me guiñó.

—Eres muy lindo.

—No más que tú, princesa. Ven acá.

Se acercó considerablemente a mí para plantarme un beso en los labios. Fue genial, joder. Podría besarlo todo el tiempo si pudiera.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Le pregunté mientras me pasaba la lengua por el labio superior.

—Un beso, ¿qué más podría ser?

—Obvio— Sacudí la cabeza. Pero qué estúpida.

—Yellow del Bosque Verde, te invito a cenar a mi casa.

—¿De verdad? Gracias Red— Le sonreí.

—Pasaré por ti a las seis, ¿te parece?

—Claro, me encantaría. ¿A qué se debe?

—A algo especial, sé que te gustará.

Sonó el timbre y él se levantó rápido de su asiento.  
No se dio cuenta de que dejó un cuaderno encima de éste, así que yo lo agarré para entregárselo a la hora de nuestra cita.  
Cielos, era difícil pronunciar "nuestra cita", estaba demasiado nerviosa.  
Agarré mi mochila y metí el cuaderno y todas mis cosas. Salí a los pasillos para encontrarme con Blue "Oak" según ella, quería escuchar sus historias graciosas sobre lo que hizo en clases, pero no la vi.

Me dijeron que se había retirado ya que se sentía mal.  
Me fui directamente a mi casa.

—Yellow, ven hija.

—¿Qué pasa?— Me senté a lado de mi madre en el sillón.

—En el correo me dejaron esta carta. Bueno, es para ti— Me la entrego.

—Oh, gracias— Le sonreí.

Subí a mi habitación y dejé la carta a un lado.  
Saqué mis cuadernos para ver mi tarea, pero al agarrarlos se me cayeron y quedaron tirados por todo el suelo. Abiertos, incluso el de Josh.  
Por pereza no los levanté y me senté a un lado de éstos, mientras abría la carta de Brown.

"¿Sigues enojada conmigo? Te entiendo, pero necesito que me perdones. Sí, fue un error estar espiándote en tu casa pero jamás me imaginé  
que estarías en el baño y desnuda. Te pido mil disculpas, pero no puedo estar un día sin hablar contigo. Te he tomado un cariño demasiado  
especial, ya eres mi amiga. Pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de que seas algo más para mí, pero... antes de dar la cara, quiero que te  
enamores de mí por mi forma de ser contigo, y no por mi físico.  
Espero tu respuesta, ¿por favor? Perdóname Yellow.  
Respóndeme con una carta, y déjala en la cabina telefónica".

Cerré los ojos al pensar si perdonarlo o no.  
Voltee a un lado y vi el cuaderno abierto de Red... quedé perpleja.  
La caligrafía era la misma. Misma letra redonda y clara, mismo recargado. Puntos en todas las "i", caritas felices por todos lados...  
Joder, no podía ser que Red... era Brown.

Dejé la carta a un lado y cerré todos los cuadernos. Guardé el de Red en mi bolso y comencé a arreglarme el maquillaje para la cita.  
Sí, tal vez no debía ir a la cita, no debía estar con él, pero iba a dejar que él sólo se echara de cabeza.

—Hija— Mi mamá abrió la puerta de mi habitación—, Red acaba de llegar.

—Bajo en un momento— Le sonreí.

Ella cerró la puerta y tomé mi bolso. Suspiré antes de bajar a la estancia.

—Hola Yell— Red me extendió la mano y yo la tomé.

—Hola— Le sonreí incómoda. —Bueno mamá, volveré al rato.

—Claro, váyanse con cuidado. Cuídense.

—La cuidaré con mi vida— Red le guiñó a mi madre.

Salimos de casa y él me ayudó a subir a su Aerodactyl, Aero.

—¿A dónde iremos, Brown? Ah, lo siento, Red.

—Sólo a mi casa— Respondió nervioso.

_«Mierda, eso fue muy tonto» pensé._  
Me callé hasta que llegamos a su gran y lujosa casa. Él me ayudó a bajar. Me dio la mano y me guio hacia la puerta.

—Siéntete como en casa— Me regaló una sonrisa.

—Claro… en casa. Mi casa es mil veces más pequeña que la tuya, Dios… es enorme— Reí.

—Así parece porque está vacía.

No lo había notado. No había muebles. Ni cuadros, sólo la mesa en la cocina llena de comida. Había montones de cajas por todos lados.

—¿Hay algo que no me has dicho? Dijiste que me gustaría…

—Sí, hay algo que no te he dicho. Pero no, creo que me equivoqué, no te gustará.

—Dime, Red.

—Es difícil, ¿sabes? Apenas te conozco y me tengo que alejar…

—¿¡De qué hablas!? Dime ahora.

—Yellow, yo… mi familia se mudará a Hoenn.

—No, no puede ser— Susurré—. Red, apenas nos hablamos… me gustas y no quiero que te alejes de mí.

Por un momento se me había olvidado la farsa de Brown. Lo que acababa de decir era verdadero: me gustaba. Más bien, me encantaba. No podía dejarme. Era demasiado débil como para estar sola… de nuevo.

—Yo tampoco quiero alejarme— Me sonrió y me acercó a él. Colocó su mano en mi cintura.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Por más que quiera, no podemos hacer nada, Yellow. Si por mí fuera, me quedaría a vivir en Ciudad Verde, Kanto, y por siempre.

—¿Por qué te vas?

—A mi madre le dieron un mejor puesto en su trabajo, y eso requiere movernos de región. Yo ya les pedí quedarme, soy mayor de edad… pero tengo una hermana, y por ella no me dejan.

—¿Qué tiene ella? ¿Te necesita?

—Eso dice ella… en verdad me odia, sólo no quiere que esté aquí…

—Conmigo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo imaginé. ¿Es verdad? Joder, ni la conozco.

—Ella sí te conoce.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, y tú la conoces a ella. Más de lo que crees.

—¿Quién es?

— Blue "Oak".

_Continuará…___


	5. Un nuevo look

Chapter 5: Un nuevo look

—Estás hablando de mi mejor amiga— Le dije, cruzándome de brazos y ladeando la cabeza.

—Pues "tu mejor amiga" es una farsa.

—¿Por qué me mintió? ¿Jamás le he caído bien?

—Hubo un momento en el que le caías bien, pero… empezaste a hablarme. Le dio coraje.

—¿Por qué carajos? Es tu hermana, no tu novia.

—Házselo saber. Está celosa de ti — Rió y acarició un mechón de mi cabello.

—¿Celosa de mí?

—Eres hermosa Yellow, ¿lo sabías? Creo que sí— Me sonrió.

—No lo sabía, gracias por hacérmelo saber— Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Bien. ¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de todo y cenamos de una vez?

—Me parece perfecto Brown… digo, Red.

—¿A qué se debe que me confundas de nombre cada dos minutos?

—No lo sé… algo me dice que debo llamarte así— Le sonreí irónica.

—Bueno…— Continuó confundido.

Cenamos y charlábamos, de todo… de cómo Blue cambiaba de personalidad cada cinco minutos conmigo. Es increíble como jamás me di cuenta de que le caía en los…  
En verdad fue una tarde muy agradable, aparte de que actuaba de lo más romántico conmigo… joder, era perfecto. Sus ojos, su sonrisa… burlona y cínica. Sabiendo que él igual era de doble personalidad, carajo, sabía fingir demasiado bien. Claro… era de familia.

—Entonces, ¿tu hermana está enferma? Quiero decir, Blue. Vaya, es extraño.

—Lo sé— Me sonrió—, pues sí… bueno, no. Finge estarlo para que me quede con ella.

—¿Y tus padres jamás han ido con ella al "médico"?

—Por dios, no. Jamás. Siempre me ha pedido a mí que la lleve.

—¿Y tú sabías que era una farsa?

—No, hasta hace dos semanas… cuando nos empezamos a hablar tú y yo. Ella no lo soportó.

—Es increíble. Ya no se sabe en quien confiar…— Lo miré a los ojos y él apartó la vista.

—Sí, increíble. Creo.

—Brown… perdón, Red…

—¡Joder! Deja de decirme así, no me llamo así.

—¿Estás completamente seguro? — Volví a mirarlo a los ojos, e hizo lo mismo de evadirme—, ¡mírame, con un carajo!

—Estoy completamente seguro de que mi nombre no es Brown—me agarró la muñeca y me miró a los ojos.

Emanaba coraje y furia, jamás lo había visto de ese modo, pero tenía que enfrentarlo.

No podía dejar que dos personas me manipularan y que creyeran que me podían mentir cada vez que se les ocurriera. Ya no más.

_-w-_

Iba caminando lento por la calle donde estaba la casa de Red… y Blue. Era muy difícil de creer tal cosa. Justo en ese momento me la encontré de camino a casa.

—¡Nessie! ¿Qué haces por… aquí? — Me preguntó. Su nerviosismo se notaba.

—¿Tiene algo de malo que camine por las calles de mi ciudad?

—No, claro que no— Me respondió.

—¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?

—Pues… yo… vine a ver a una amiga.

—¿Es enserio? Blue, yo soy tu única amiga.

—Creo que hice una nueva… hace unos días.

—Deja de fingir, perra. De verdad que tú y tu hermano son igual de cínicos. Me enferman.

—¿Hermano? Yellow, tú sabes que soy hija única.

—Claro, sigue fingiendo.

—Bueno, ya estaba bueno, ¿no? De aguantarte todos estos tres años de supues…

—Supuesta amistad, lo sé. No sé cómo no me di cuenta.

—Gracias, ya no podía seguir fingiendo— Se rió y cruzó sus brazos.

—Jamás conocí a gente más imbécil e hipócrita, pero claro, tenías que ser la hermana del idiota de Red

—Orgullosa de serlo. Ahora, ¿por qué no te vas a llorar a otra parte? Yo ya no estoy para ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme tú? Por favor, jamás lo hiciste. Siempre dejaste que me pasaran cosas malas, joder. Eres pura basura, al igual que Red.

—Una basura de la que estás enamorada, ¿no? Tú tampoco hiciste nada para quedarte con él.

—Bueno, al menos yo no tengo que inventarme una enfermedad para que se quede conmigo— Le guiñé el ojo.

—Mira Yellow…

—Mira nada. Tú y toda tu familia se pueden ir al carajo, no me importa, ¿está bien? Ojalá te quedes sola y te pudras como el insecto que eres.

—Bien… tú te quedarás más sola. No tienes otras amigas

Se retiró sin más y continuó su camino cínicamente.

Nunca había enfrentado a alguien de esa forma, y vaya que se sentí bien. Me sentía orgullosa de mí misma, jamás me imaginé todas esas cosas a Blue… ah, no sabía. No sabía quién era.

Me fui corriendo a casa y al llegar me encerré en mi habitación.  
Quería dormir, dormir y no despertar hasta que Red y su hermana se fueran de Kanto.

Al día siguiente me decidí renovarme. No sólo mentalmente, sino también físicamente.

No asistí al colegio, lo que fue un error, ya que Blue se pudo haber imaginado que le tenía miedo o algo parecido, y Red… seguramente pensaba que me estaba hundiendo en lágrimas esa noche.

Decidí bajar, tomé un yogurt y entré en la habitación de mi mamá.

—Mamá, iré al centro comercial— Le dije sonriendo.

—Está bien Nessie, te cuidas.

—Lo haré, nos vemos.

Salí de casa y me subí a Dody para ir a la plaza.  
Llegué, y lo primero que hice fue entrar al salón de belleza.

—Hola Yellow— Me sonrió la pelirroja—, qué bueno verte.

—Hola Crystal, lo mismo digo.

—¿Qué te haré hoy?

—Un cambio totalmente drástico.

—Veré que puedo hacer— Me guiñó y tomó las tijeras puntiagudas.

Mi cabello pasó de largo rubio a corto hasta los hombros color café.

—Me encantó Crys, gracias— Le dije, abrazándola. Había hecho un gran trabajo con mi desastre que traía en la cabeza, ni parecía yo, Crystal era genial, iba a mi secundaria pero había veces que trabajaba, para una guardería en la que trabaja los fines de semana… sí, podría tener una nueva amiga: Crystal.

—Por nada, quedaste hermosa. ¿A quién quieres impresionar?

—Sólo a mí misma, quería renovarme.

—Suerte Yellow, ten un buen día.

—Igualmente, gracias.

Salí a las tiendas de ropa y al entrar me sentí nueva. En vez de irme directo, como siempre, a la zona de playeras estampadas y opté por blusas de tirantes y más lindas. Me compré miles de jeans de colores y muy, muy skinni. En vez de comprarme Converse o Vans, escogí plataformas enormes.  
Todo lo pagué con la tarjeta de crédito que papá había dejado para mí hacía 18 años antes de su muerte. Había agradecido que haya prevenido todas las necesidades de su hija. No exactamente porque en verdad necesitaba el dinero, sino porque me encantaba saber que se había preocupado por mí antes de que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.  
Estaba en las cajas pagando todo, cuando me hablaron detrás de mi hombro.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? Linda, años sin vernos— Me sonrió el chico.

Su nombre era Theyr. Mi ex novio… creo que el mejor novio que una chica puede desear y tener. Habíamos terminado porque nuestras familias no aceptaban nuestra relación, ya que según mi madre y la suya, les traía problemas, así que por el bien común, nos alejamos lo más que se pudiera.

—Theyr—le sonreí.

—¿Un abrazo? — Se me acercó para estrecharme contra su cálido cuerpo.

—¿Cómo has estado? — Le pregunté mientras me separaba de él.

—Bien… todo bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Yo… bueno, no he estado bien— Reí quedito.

—No te oyes muy segura— Tomó mis bolsas que traían todo lo que había adquirido esa tarde y me dirigió a la salida.

—No, en realidad no. No he estado bien.

—¿Me contarías?

—Sería bueno.

—Entonces te invito un café, ¿quieres?

—Me encantaría, Theyr. Ganas no me faltaban

—Entonces… ¿cuál es tu problema? — Me preguntó, agarrando una servilleta para limpiarse la comisura de sus labios.

—T, es difícil— Reí nerviosa.

—¿Enserio? Podré entenderlo.

—Mira… yo…

Le conté mi aburrida historia sobre Red y Blue. Patética, y aburrida… pero para él, al parecer fue muy interesante. No me interrumpió en ningún momento, y eso me hizo sentir muy a gusto.

—Bueno, Yellow— Se inclinó hacia mí—, creo que hay personas mucho mejores en el mundo.

—Al parecer a mí no me han llegado esas personas— Suspiré y me alejé de él.

—Están más cerca de lo que tú crees…

—Bueno, ojalá— Le sonreí.

—Mira Nessie… yo… estaba pensando…

—¿Qué?

—Que tú y yo, éramos la mejor pareja.

—¿Y hace cuánto lo has pensado?

—Hace cinco minutos… por cierto, te queda bien el nuevo corte— Rió.

—¿Es enserio? Pero… ¿por qué? Por Dios, nos acabamos de ver… y gracias, supongo.

—Por eso— Volvió a reír—, pero… tú sabes que nunca he dejado de sentir cosas bonitas hacia ti.

—No lo sabía— Sonreí—, pero es bueno saberlo.

—¿Sí? ¿Y… tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Sigues sintiendo algo?

—T, lo nuestro pasó desde hace mucho tiempo…

—Eso fue un no— Rió confundido.

—Lo siento, pero creo que amo a otra persona.

—¿A quién? No me digas que a Red, sino me pego un tiro.

—A él. Lo amo a él, y si quieres pégatelo pero es la verdad, Theyr.

—Yo… no lo entiendo Yellow, el hijo de puta te lastimó.

—No lo llames así.

—¿Cómo quieres que le llame?

—Red.

—Ese… Red, hijo de puta, te lastimó. ¿Mejor? No te cansarás nunca…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sé cómo te ha tratado en estos días.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—He estado más cerca de ti de lo que te imaginas.

—Ósea, me has estado espiando.

—Algo así.

Al escuchar eso no dudé en levantarme de la mesa y tomar todas mis cosas, pero él se apuró en tomarme por la muñeca. Me acercó a él mientras fijaba su mirada en mis labios.

—Theyr, ¿qué haces?

—Sólo me acerco.

Su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro. Sus ojos brillaban y estaban clavados en los míos.

—Pues… no te acerques— Le dije; mi voz temblaba.

—¿Por qué no? No hay nada de malo.

—Lo hay. No eres mi novio… peor aún, eres mi ex.

—Pero sé que quieres volver conmigo, lo veo en tus ojos.

—Ves lo que quiero con Red.

—No, creo que eso no lo veo.

—¿Qué te pasa? — Logré zafarme de su agarre.

—Lo siento Yellow, me descontrolé. Tenía mucho tiempo que no te tenía tan cerca de mí. Perdóname.

—Está… está bien. Pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Es muy difícil teniéndote en mi cara— Rió—, pero podré hacerlo.

—Es lo mejor. Pero, como sea, yo ya me tengo que ir.

—¿Tan rápido? Hay que charlar un poco más.

—No lo creo.

—Bueno… eh… Yell, tienes una sombra.

—¿Qué?

Giré la cabeza y alcancé a ver el terso cabello… de Red, cómo coño me había reconocido.

—Joder, ¿qué hace él aquí? — Susurré.

—¿Quién es, Nessie?

—Red.

—¿Ese chico?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que… le diga que se vaya?

—¿Qué? No, no. Yo me iré y no le haré caso.

—Con cuidado— Me sonrió.

—Sí. Adiós Theyr.

Me alejé con todas mis compras en las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, no podía apretar bien el botón de la pokeball de Dody, ya que yo estaba repleta de bolsas. Intenté apretarlo nuevamente con un movimiento extraño pero fue en vano.

—¿Te ayudo?

Voltee para ver quién era.

—No, yo puedo sola.

En ese momento se me cayeron la mitad de mis cosas.

—Sí, se nota.

Se acercó para ayudarme y luego me tendió la mano para que me apoyara en él y pudiera tomar de nuevo el control de mi cuerpo.

—¿Ves? Necesitabas ayuda.

—Lo hubiera hecho con, o sin tu ayuda, Red.

—¿Quién era ese tipo?

—¿Qué tipo? ¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo del tipo con el que estabas hace un momento.

—No te importa— Le dije mientras apretaba el botón de la pokeball de Dody.

—Mucho— Me impidió subirme. Estaba a punto de ordenar a Dody un ataque, pero algo me impidió hacerlo

—¿Por qué? Yo no soy importante para ti, tú ya no lo eres para mí.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

—Sí.

—No te creo— Se mordió el labio.

—Es tu problema, déjame subir.

—No, hasta que me digas quien era ese chico.

—¡No! ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Simple curiosidad.

—Theyr—solté un suspiro.

—¿Th… Theyr? ¿Es enserio? Joder Yellow, aléjate de él de una buena vez.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Créeme, no quieres enterarte.

—Ahora sí quiero, quiero enterarme Red.

—Es una mala persona, linda— Resopló.

—¿Estás loco? Es un chico común y corriente.

—No. No lo es.

—¿Entonces qué "supones" que es?

—A ver, no sé qué tan desconectada estés del mundo Yellow, pero ese chico, Theyr— Repitió asqueado—, es el narcotraficante más joven del estado, junto a su hermana Kelly. De nada.

—¿Qué cojones me estás diciendo? Deja de inventar cosas así, Theyr y Kelly son totalmente dulces.

—¿Por qué inventaría una cosa así? Conoce a la gente con la que te juntas.

—Lo conozco mejor que tú. Es mi ex novio.

—Y, dime Yellow, ¿alguna vez te dijeron que te alejaras de él?

—Red…

—¡Sí o no!

—Sí.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

—Lo que me estás diciendo son acusaciones muy fuertes.

—Lo sé, pero no es mentira. ¿Por qué te mentiría con algo así?

—No lo sé.

—¿Me creerás?

—No Red, Theyr no es… así. ¿Qué mierda te hace pensar eso?

—Sólo ve los diarios…. Ah, ya… recuerdo que tú no lees diarios. ¿Qué tal si buscas en Internet?

—¿Qué quieres que busque?

— Theyr y Kelly.

—No lo haré— Reí—. Enserio.

—Eres mi perdición Yellow. Me volverás loco. Hazlo.

—No Red, no leeré ningún puto artículo.

—Bien, como quieras. Pero… recuerda que te vigilaré cada vez que estés con ese tipo.

—Déjame en paz. Es mi vida.

—Tú eres mi vida Yellow. No puedo dejar que nada malo te pase, no puedo dejar que ese hipócrita te haga daño.

Sacudí la cabeza y subí en Dody, sí, necesitaba amigas, tal vez iría con Crystal. Lo dejé hablando solo. Tomé mi celular y escuché música, y no sé por qué, una lágrima comenzó a rodar sobre mi mejilla.

"Eres mi vida", no podía tragarme aun lo que Red me había dicho. ¿A caso era verdad, o simplemente no soportaba la idea de verme con otro chico? Aunque, el pasado me hacía dudar. Tal vez por eso, mi madre y toda su familia estaban en contra de nuestra relación, pero… si mi madre sabía que Theyr y Kelly eran peligrosos, ¿por qué jamás me lo dijo? Nunca había tenido más revuelta la cabeza. Tuve que detenerme a mitad del camino ya que me sentía mareada.  
Mi celular me despertó de nuevo.

—¿Aló?

—Hola hija, ¿cómo estás? Llevo tiempo esperándote.

—Ah, sí… estoy bien, sólo me quedé a platicar con un… amigo. Ya voy para casa.

—Está bien, con cuidado.

—Sí mamá, adiós.

Colgué y arranqué de nuevo, traté de llegar rápido a mi casa y encerrarme en mi habitación. Me miré en el espejo y tenía los ojos dilatados del coraje; me los sequé con un pañuelo y me metí a la ducha para despejarme de todo.  
Al salir me puse unos shorts desgarrados, una blusa holgada con la palabra FREE HUGHS y unos tenis. No exactamente lo que había comprado horas antes.

—Ya— Le dije a mi madre mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Bueno, siéntate a comer, pequeña.

Me senté y mamá comenzó a servir la cena.

—Mamá…

—¿Sí?

—Mamá, ¿te acuerdas de Theyr?

—¿Theyr…?

—Sí.

—Oh… claro hija, ¿por qué?

—Me lo encontré hoy en la plaza.

Dejó caer su tenedor al plato y su rostro tomó un tono pálido.

—¿Estás bien, mamá?

—Sí Yellow. ¿Qué pasó con ese chico? Quiero decir… ¿hablaron?

—Sí, hablamos y me invitó un café.

—Ah…

—¿Sabes? Siempre he tenido la duda de por qué no aceptaron nunca nuestra relación, ¿me la dirás?

—Ese chico es peligroso, cariño. Me gustaría que no lo vieras más.

—Me gustaría saber por qué es peligroso— Remarqué cada una de mis palabras.

—Su familia no tiene una buena reputación… mucho menos por su padre.

—¡Pero qué es lo que les hace "malas personas"!

—Su padre y su… hermana, y obviamente Theyr, … trafican droga y tienen muchos problemas.

—Así que es verdad— Murmuré.

—Sí, es verdad. Son narcos, por eso no te quiero ver cerca de él, de nuevo.

—Tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta— Dije mientras sorbía un poco de jugo.

—¿No crees en mi palabra?

—No solo en la tuya, tampoco en la de Red.

—¿Y él como lo sabe?

—No lo sé, no le he preguntado.

—Bien, creo que deberías creernos. Porque, simplemente, con cosas así no se juega. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, mamá.

—Yellow, ahora cena tranquila.

—¿Cómo sé que no me hará daño?

—Ni yo lo sé, pero no creo que lo haga.

Me quedé pensando en Red, que me había dicho que no quería que me hiciera daño. No entendí… bien por qué. Si jamás se había preocupado por lo que yo sentiría al enterarme de que él era el famoso Brown, menos se iba a preocupar por lo que me pasara a gracia de Theyr.

—Estuvo rica la cena, gracias.

—Por nada Yellow. ¿Saldrás?

—Al parque. No creo tardar.

—Bueno, te esperaré.

—Sí— Le sonreí—, regreso al rato.

Tomé mi chaqueta de cuero y me la puse.  
El día estaba por concluir, y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué se me había ocurrido salir a estas horas.

Miré para mi derecha, y vi la cabina telefónica. Me tenté, quería entrar. Quería entrar y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

No saber la identidad de Brown lo hacía aún más excitante. Joder, quería escuchar su voz a través de ese maldito teléfono rojo.

—Bueno, no hay de otra— Dije mientras abría la puerta corrediza.

Pareciera que en ese momento alguien me vio entrar, y justo sonó el teléfono.  
Mi mano temblaba al tomar el aparato.

—¿Ho… hola? — Pregunté.

—Pensé que nunca regresarías, querida— Rió.

—Muy gracioso, Brown Red.

—Dime "Red", sabes que odio Brown.

—Así te conocí acá. Dime, ¿me estás espiando?

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Bueno, porque es curioso que justo cuando entré… sonó el teléfono.

—Curioso, linda.

—¿Estás por aquí? — Me fijé por la ventanilla de la puerta, para divisar a Red.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, no me verás.

—¿No preocuparme?

—Olvídalo. Mejor… sal de una buena vez de esa cabina y saca a tu equipo, preciosa. Sé lo que te digo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Sal y sube en Dodrio, saca a tu equipo. Hazme caso y deja de dudar.

—Está bien, está bien.

—Ten tu celular a la mano, iré siguiéndote.

—¿Por qué mejor no nos vemos por aquí?

—Es peligroso, haz lo que te digo. ¿Sí?

—Bueno.

—Te llamo más al rato.

Colgué el teléfono y mi celular lo metí en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón.  
Iba pisando hojas secas, amaba su crujido. Cuando oí que una hoja que yo no había pisado, tronó.  
Me voltee rápidamente, asustada.

—Hey, tranquila Yellow. Soy yo— Me sonrió Theyr, acompañado de Kelly, montada en un Venasaur.

—T…

—No tienes por qué estar asustada.

—No, claro que no— Sonreí confundida.

—Bueno… oye, te invito a mi casa.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hoy.

—¿Qué? No, lo siento pero tengo que volver a mi casa. Mi madre me espera.

—Le puedes llamar desde mi casa, para avisarle.

—Lo siento Theyr, enserio no puedo.

—Por favor.

—Perdón, no puedo— Respondí seca y me giré; no lo suficientemente rápido, ya que me tomó por la muñeca—. Suéltame.

—Vamos linda, será divertido.

—Déjala, no quiere ir.- Dijeron dos personas a coro. Una sobre un Meganium y otra sobre un Aerodactyl

—Ah, tú eres el entrometido de la plaza… y tú, eres una extraña— Dijo Theyr mientras soltaba mi muñeca.

—Prefiero "Red", porque… Entrometido, no es un buen nombre—Rió irónico.

—Crystal- Pronunció en seco la chica sobre el Meganium

—Muy gracioso, ¿Vienes también, hermosa?

—Sí, sí. Ahora aléjate de ella.— Red tocó a su Venasaur

—¿Por qué lo haría? — Ambos me fulminaron con su mirada.

En primera, estaba en shock.  
Tener dos pares de ojos hermosos clavados en mí, era demasiado.

—Theyr, por favor— Le sonreí discretamente.

—¿Irás a mi casa?

—Lo siento, de verdad no puedo.

—Entiende ya. Yellow no puede ir.— Bufó Crystal mirando a Red — ¿Ataco?

— No es necesario.

—Ok, bueno, ya. Te llamaré luego, pequeña.

—Claro, sí. Adiós.

Theyr se alejó con las manos sobre su gorra que se acomodaba en su abundante cabello castaño, subió en el Venasaur de su hermana y se alejó.

—¿Por eso decías que me subiera a Dody?

—Sí, lo vi por aquí y sabía que te… molestaría.

—Gracias, Red, Crystal— Les sonreí.

—Por nada. Ahora… vuelve a casa Yellow. Tu madre debe de estar preocupada.

—¿Quieres… acompañarme?

—Seguro. Aunque… pensé que estabas enojada conmigo.

—No podría estar enojada con alguien que, probablemente, acaba de salvar mi vida.

—Está bien, te acompaño, cariño.

— Crys, ¿No vienes?

Crystal sonrió y guardó en su pokeball a Mega.

Caminamos sin decir una sola palabra hacia el auto de Crystal.  
Ella a abrir la puerta del conductor, cuando Red se interpuso y hizo una seña de "yo conduzco". Yo y Crys nos miramos y subimos atrás.  
El camino, todo el camino, fue en extremo incómodo ya que… ninguno articuló una palabra.

Dio la vuelta en mi calle.

—Ven, vengan conmigo— Les susurré.

—Tu mamá, Yellow… — Sonrió nerviosa Crystal

—¿Qué tiene? No dirá nada, te lo aseguro.

—Ok— La chica me miró sonriente y Red se estacionó afuera de mi casa.

Cerré la puerta de la entrada cautelosamente y vi a mi madre, sentada en el sofá más pequeño de la sala, leyendo un libro de bolsillo.

—Hola mamá— Dije tímida.

—Hola…— Se quedó perpleja al verme ahí, parada junto a Red y Crystal. Se le cayeron los lentes de lectura… aunque creo que le impactó más ver a Red, a Crystal la conoce desde que era una bebé.

—Iremos a mi habitación…

—¿Qué?

—Descuida, es sólo por un momento.

—Además, señora… con todo respeto; Yellow y yo no somos novios.— Dijo Red

— ¡Hola, señora!

—Uh… está bien, adelante… Hola Crys.

Subimos riendo como dos pequeños infantes hasta mi recámara.  
Abrí la puerta y él entró sin que yo le diera permiso, Crystal susurró "Permiso" y luego entró.

—Entonces… es morada tu habitación— Dijo Red mirando todo

—Sí, lo es— Reí.

—Es… linda. Muy grande, por cierto.

—Sí, demasiado. Parece espaciosa, pero a veces me asfixia estar aquí tanto tiempo.

Continuó caminando chequeando mis libros y fotos que estaban sobre un mueble antiguo de color blanco. En un instante, tropezó con mi cesto de ropa sucia y cayó todo al suelo.

—Oh no— Susurré mientras Crystal se tiraba a mi cama riendo.

—Oh perdón, lo levanto.

—¡No! ¡No Red!

Soltó una pequeña risita al ver un brassier color azul marino que estaba entre una blusa blanca.

—¿Sabes que esos brassieres se transparentan con las blusas blancas?— Soltó Crys.

—Eh… sí.

—Bueno— Se agachó para recogerlo.

—¡No Red! ¡Por favor, no tomes eso!

—Está bien…— Se enderezó y me miró—. Es lindo ese brassier— Se rió.

—¡Red!

—Ok, me calmo.

—Por favor.

Lo quité del camino y levanté toda mi ropa que estaba tendida en el suelo.

—Lamento haber… tropezado.

—Oh, pasa siempre.

—¿Los chicos siempre tropiezan con tu cesto?

—No. Yo me tropiezo— Lo fulminé.

—Sólo bromeaba, Yellow— Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a dibujar círculos imaginarios sobre mi sábana, Crystal se levantó y tomó mi oso de peluche.

—Bueno…

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—No sé, ¿qué quieres hacer tú?

—Besarte—dijo él mientras alzaba la vista hacia mí, Crys levantó la mirada y sonrió

—Finalmente…- Susurró sin que nadie la escuchara. Ella era la única que sabía que desde primaria amaba a Red

_Continuará…__  
_


End file.
